Good morning love
by legydia
Summary: un OS pour ma wife et tata nanou. J'espère que sa vous conviendras.


Allongé sur son lit, Kurt profitait des rayons du soleil et de la fraîcheur matinale qui caressait son corps pâle. Tout juste réveillé, il avait papillonné des yeux pour regarder l'heure avant de se rappeler qu'il était en week-end. Son visage posé délicatement sur son oreiller, il avait fini par se repositionner pour retrouver le sommeil. Seulement, comme à chaque matin depuis plusieurs semaines, il fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'un chuchotis lui parvint depuis la fenêtre à demi , il s'enroula dans son drap avant de se lever en trainant les pieds. Il passa sa tête par la fenêtre , évitant de peu de se cogner brutalement contre celle-ci. Murmurant son prénom, le jeune brun qui faisait chavirer son cœur était accroché au rebord de sa fenêtre, près de la gouttière. Kurt s'accouda en arquant un sourcil.

**- Puck ?-** interrogeas-t-il sans grand étonnement

**- Oui, aller, aides moi.**

Après un léger instant d'observation furtive, il le prit dans ses bras pour le soulever lorsqu'un un bruit de moteur vint rompre le silence. La voiture de son père au loin le laissa de marbre.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Remonte-moi bordel ! Il va me voir.**

La berline noire entrait dans son champ de vision, se dirigeant vers le portail de fer forgé ouvert. Sans plus attendre, Kurt remonta brusquement son invité surprise dans sa chambre, où ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux. Il glissa un regard prudent vers la voiture. Elle s'était arrêtée. Les pupilles dilatées, la bouche sèche, il fixa la voiture flamboyante. Retenant son souffle, il vis son père sortir, se dirigeant vers la maison. Il était statufié malgré la main attendrissante que Puck avait amener dans le creux de son dos. Burt marcha, et ralentit au niveau du pare-chocs, où il s'accroupit. Jetant un coup d'œil entre les roues, il retira une branche avant de revenir dans la voiture et enfin sortir du jardin. Kurt relâcha son souffle sentant un effleurement partant du bas de son dos pour finir entre ses omoplates. Il se retourna vers l'intrus à la peau bronzée remarquant que celui-ci le regardait d'un air amusé. Il se dégagea de son emprise en bufflant de mécontentement.

**- On l'a échappé belle- **soupira Puck

**- T'aurais pas dû venir. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui n'assume pas cette relation. Attendre que mon père parte ça ne t'aurais rien coûté - **fit Kurt en se relevant.

Le brun déroula son drap avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la chambre. Il sentit Puck avoir un moment de doute, avant de se remettre rapidement debout. Il quitta la chambre, désireux de s'éloigner de lui au plus vite, espérant qu'il abandonne l'idée de passer du temps avec moi sous son toit. Les deux jeunes venaient d'éviter de peu que le bad boy ne soit découvert dans la maison. Kurt ferma les poings tandis qu'il approchait des escaliers en passant devant la chambre de son père et Carole. Des bruits de pas le suivaient lorsqu'il fût subitement violement plaqué contre le mur.

**-Aie , t'es timbré – **s'exclama-t-il .

**-Pardon-**chuchota le grand brun tout en relâchant la pression de ses mains autour des bras de Kurt** – tes parents ne sont pas là … On pourrait peut-être y faire un tour non ?**

A cette idée, Kurt dégluti. Il était au supplice, le corps de son interlocuteur se rapprochant doucement du sien. Il rouvrit les yeux se rendant compte que son cœur battait la chamade. Emprisonné de toutes parts, il était contraint de relever les yeux et se faire face au regard ambre qui le contemplait. Ce qu'il venait de dire ne le quittait pas, ces paroles semblaient faire écho à un désir enfoui. Il plaça ses mains sur le torse bombé de Puck en se mordant la lèvre. D'un coup sec, il le repoussa, le laissant tituber en perte d'équilibre. Sans surprise , il chavira en tombant tête la première. Il essaya de se rattraper avec ses mains mais finis par chuter sur ses genoux avant de gémir de douleur. Kurt accouru auprès du blessé dans la même seconde en s'excusant à maintes reprises.

**-Pardon , pardon , pardon .**

Il embrassait son front entre chaque mot, persuadé que c'était un des meilleurs moyens de guérisons. Il passa le bras musclé de Puck autour de son cou pour l'aider à se relever et l'emmener jusqu'au salon. En le déposant sur le canapé, le beau jeune homme au teint allé attrapa la main de Kurt, la serrant d'une fermeté chaleureuse.

**- Je vais bien bébé .**

L'étudiant rassuré , sourit timidement en laissant apparaître une couleur rosée sur ses joues pâles. Il lâcha sans envie la main de l'intéressé pour aller lui chercher de quoi se rafraîchir. Quelques instants plus tard, Kurt était de retour. Il éleva une jambe et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur son conjoint. Son corps chaud était posé sur Puck qui le contemplait d'un regard avide et gourmand. Agrippant le tee-shirt du sportif il aperçut celui-ci fixer intensément ses lèvres avant de sentir deux pressions sur chacune de ses hanches. Une d'entre elle parcourra légèrement son dos du bout des doigts avant d'agripper tendrement ses cheveux et de surélever son menton. Les lèvres brûlantes du latino vinrent se poser à plusieurs reprises dans le cou de Kurt avant de venir effleurer les siennes. Sa langue mouillée suivit le tracé de sa lèvre inférieure et il commença à l'embrasser. Puck le faisait d'une manière si sensuelle que Kurt n'eut bientôt d'autre choix que de le laisser entrer là où il voulait. Son cœur ratait des milliers de battements alors qu'il décida de l'embrasser en retour comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Kurt agrippa un peu plus le tee shirt gris de Puck. Il immisça doucement sa langue entre ses dents blanches ne croyant pas à sa chance. Lorsqu'il trouva celle de son compagnon, une salve d'électricité le traversa, tant le choc fût grand. Il s'accrocha à Puck comme une huître à son rocher. C'était comme les chutes du Nirvana, une sensation de vertige. Puck gémit d'une voix douce, sous les assauts du jeune chanteur avant de l'attirer brutalement contre lui et de passer ses mains sur ses fesses, de manière possessive. Kurt soupira d'aise. La bouche de Noah était un sanctuaire _ le plus sacré des mystères. Épris d'une fièvre incontrôlée, il passa un bras autour de sa nuque et se plaça de manière à avoir un meilleur accès à sa bouche. Il voulait montrer à son partenaire qu'il était là et que lui aussi était capable de le faire fondre.

Les mains de Puck fourrageaient ses cheveux d'un air sanguinaire. Ça lui faisait perdre pied. C'est alors qu'il décida d'être un peu plus entreprenant. Glissant ses mains dans ses poches, il appuya fortement son érection contre la sienne. Il gémit de contentement avant de le sentir stopper toute action dans une ultime respiration. Kurt fit glisser ses lèvres à la base de son coup, lorsque Noah lui caressa la nuque. D'une habile pression du corps, il le fit reculer jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger ou il se cogna à son rebord. D'un bras, il s'avança débarrasser tout ce qui la recouvrait. Le haut du corps de Kurt tomba à la renverse dessus, alors qu'une main dans son dos le retint dans sa chute.

Il s'aida des chaises pour mieux s'allonger sur la table, puis d'un geste confiant , attrapa les son partenaire par la taille pour inverser la situation. Maintenant au-dessus du beau brun, Kurt plaça ses genoux de part et d'autres des jambes de Puck. Ses cheveux bruns étaient décoiffés, son tee-shirt froissé. Kurt se pencha sur lui dans un souffle et posa ses coudes près de son visage. Noah passa une main réconfortante sur le front de l'éternel romantique en repoussant sa mèche. Tous deux avaient le souffle court.

**- C'est mon tour maintenant –** chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du sportif tout en la mordillant.

Il lui retira son tee-shirt sans grand mal, désireux d'avancer. Puck avait les bras levés, quand Kurt se mit à les caresser lentement jusqu'aux aisselles en commençant par les poignets. Il rassembla ses doigts sur le torse musclé de son partenaire, les laissant glissé le long de ses côtes , tout en déposant des baisers torrides sur la ligné de son corps parfait. Arrivé au bas de son ventre, Kurt glissa une main furtive dans son jean puis sous son caleçon. Il referma ses doigts sur le sexe de Puck en amorçant les mouvements qu'il aimait qu'il lui fasse. Noah ferma les yeux, ouvrant la bouche au supplice.

**-Il faut que j'arrête ? **

Pris de court, il le sentit placer ses genoux près de ses hanches et enlever furieusement ses vêtements. Avec son aide ,le jean et le caleçon du bel étalon avaient volé à travers le salon qui servit de terrain de jeu à leurs vêtements ,laissant apparaitre son sexe dur et droit. Sans artifice, il l'embrassa comme jamais en touchant de ses mains calleuses son buste pâle et nu. Tout en douceur, Kurt écarta d'un geste tendre les jambes de Puck avant de glisser une main autour de son sexe. Tandis que leurs souffles se mêlaient, la peau de Puck brûla sous les doigts de Kurt qui avait resserré l'étreinte de ses doigts fins autour son érection. Le moment était parfait, leurs corps entremêler et l'espace d'un instant Kurt se rendit compte qu'un « je t'aime » était bloqué dans sa gorge , prêt à faire éclater son cœur. Seulement le mot n'arriva pas à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres, le laissant dans une excitation incomplète. Sans réfléchir mais avec un élan de passion, il prit l'érection de Puck dans sa bouche, laissant entendre un gémissement. Il bougea la tête d'avant en arrière, le suçant avec adresse et enthousiasme. De ses mains, Puck entortilla les cheveux de Kurt appréciant les délices de sa langue douce et sa bouche si chaude qui lui faisaient inconsciemment tendre les hanches. Après quelques minutes, Kurt laissa place à sa main sur la verge tendue de Puck qui mordait ses lèvres sans jamais lâcher la chevelure de son partenaire. Tout en massant la verge de Noah, Kurt avança son autre main au niveau de ses fesses après avoir délicatement écarter ses jambes. Kurt se pencha un peu plus sur sa proie, lui attrapant la bouche sans permission. Les sensations de sa main autour de son sexe et de ses lèvres brulantes sur les siennes firent grogner Puck qui se mit à trembler sous le plus jeune des deux. Sans ni même lâcher sa verge et sa bouche, Kurt enfonça un doigt en lui, puis un autre, dehors, dedans, les écartant de temps à autre pour le détendre. Puck attrapa la lèvre inférieure de Kurt , la mordant avec fougue.

**- T'arrête pas bébé** – chuchota-t-il dans un souffle

Kurt sourit sur les lèvres de son partenaire avant de retirer brusquement ses doigts et de se placer entre les jambes de Puck. Il arrêta son baiser et retira sa main humide du sexe de Noah pour les glisser au creux de ses cuisses afin de les écarter. De son pénis dur et droit, il le pénétra d'un seul mouvement, sans lui donner le temps de s'y habituer. La douleur se mêlait de plaisir. Il commença à bouger, doucement d'abord et de plus en plus vite, cognant en lui. Tout en continuant ses vas et vient, Kurt attrapa les bras de Puck , les braquant sur la table, au-dessus de lui afin d'avoir un meilleur appui pour une meilleure puissance. C'était un million de fois meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer auparavant. Sentir Puck frémir de plaisir et l'entendre gémir l'excitait encore plus. D'un geste brusque, Kurt agrippa ses cuisses, les écartant encore plus, et quand il heurta le point sensible de Puck, il entendu un hurlement retentir dans la maison. Il continua de cogner en lui, en tapant ce point sensible à chaque fois un peu plus fort. Pendant tout ce temps il continua de baiser Puck encore plus violemment, battant véritablement en lui, sans se demander une seule seconde s'il lui faisait mal, rassuré par ses gémissements et ses encouragements. Dans le même temps, Kurt attrapa le sexe de Puck, le branlant de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'il cri sur nos deux corps. Après quelques battements de plus, Kurt déchargea aussi dans un gémissement puissant et étonnamment aigu.

Il se laissa tomber sur Noah, retirant son sexe au même moment. Lui qui paraissait si faible comparé au grand musclé avait réussi à les faires atteindre le septième ciel. Les mains de Puck vinrent agripper les hanches de Kurt, serrant son étreinte pour ne former qu'un.

**- C'était bon. Vraiment bon . Merci chéri. Je…**

**- Je t'aime Puck**. – lâcha Kurt timidement dans le cou de son partenaire.

La main qui vint serrer sa nuque rassura immédiatement le jeune homme qui essuya sa larme échappée d'un revers de la main.

**- Je t'aime aussi Hummel. Et j'aime ce que tu me fais et ce que tu me fais ressentir.**

Kurt suréleva sa tête timidement avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Puck. Il semblait sincère. Et qu'importe la réalité, le moment présent était bien plus important. Il agrippa Puck et l'embrassa comme si tout en dépendait. D'un coup Puck cala Kurt contre lui pour le porter jusqu'à l'étage, son bras ferme sous ses fesses le soutenait.

**- Et si on allait finir sa dans ta chambre ? Je ne voudrais pas que ton père arrive.**

Kurt acquiesça vivement de la tête , laissant Noah monter les marches deux à deux. Il ouvrit la porte de sa main libre, l'approcha de son lit confortable et le fit rouler dessus avant de l'y rejoindre …


End file.
